The Advanced Guard
by Saisempai
Summary: It's Harry's third year, and new changes are happening. Hogwarts has a High Inquisitor, a new subject, and three young shinobi from Japan hired to protect Harry? HPNaruto
1. Rank A Mission

Yare, yare, ever notice that everytime you find a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, its either written horribly, it's never updated, or it's not written the way you want it to be? Well, here's my version of a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover.  
  
I'll try my best to update, but considering I'm in China studying Go for two monthes, it'll be hard. Reviews are appreciated and please don't flame, it's hot enough here in the east....  
  
Note: - Takes place during Harry's third year (I don't know why, I just chose this year for some reason)  
- Gilderoy Lockhart's first appearance   
- Lupin's the DADA professor  
- Harry knows about Sirius and the Order  
- Umbridge is at Hogwarts as its High Inquistor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto do not belong to me.**Chapter One: Rank A Mission  
**"Oi, oi....WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi had told his team to meet him at the bridge at  
  
eight o'clock, and it was already eleven.  
  
"Naruto, you should know by now that sensei is always late, idiot." sighed Sakura. "Right, Sasuke?" She smiled at the third  
  
member of Team 7.   
  
"Hn."   
  
'That baka thinks he's so cool. But just wait until today's mission, I'll totally show him up!' thought Naruto.  
  
"Yo." said a voice. Naruto and Sakura looked at the end of the bridge and found the voice belonged to none other than their   
  
beloved (yeah, right) teacher, Hatake Kakashi.   
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" the two genins shouted.  
  
"Heh, yeah well...on my way here, a big, gigantic dog chased me around the village for hours...."  
  
Kakashi just scratched the back of his head in reply to the two's blank stares.  
  
"You know, if you're going to make up an excuse, you could at least make it believable, sensei." said Sakura. Naruto just nodded.  
  
"Anyways, what mission do we have today sensei? Maybe this time we'll be protecting someone really important, and as always,  
  
I'll be the hero." posed Naruto, imagining different ways to be better than Sasuke.  
  
"Actually, that's right Naruto, today's mission will be to protect someone important, not to mention famous. Hokage-sama has assigned us a rank A mission."  
  
"Huh? A rank A mission? But sensei...why are genin's like us doing a rank A mission? Aren't jounins supposed to do that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Follow me.....the third will explain everything." replied the silver-haired jounin.  
  
Kakashi led his team to the third's office. When the four of them arrived, they saw an old man there, besides the Hokage.  
  
The man had a white, long beard and was wearing beautiful silk robes. The two men were in a deep conversation when Kakashi interrupted them.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I've brought them."   
  
The two old men looked up. "Ah yes, Team 7." said the third as he stood up. The other man followed suit. "Ano, sensei, is that old geezer that guy we're protecting?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Naruto! Show some respect," said the third, "this 'old geezer' is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches."  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiled the man, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I assume that you three are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
The three nodded. "Ne, Sakura-chan, what's a wizard?" whispered Naruto. "Dobe....you don't even know what that is?" asked Sasuke. Naruto just glared. "A wizard or witch is someone who can perform magic. You could consider a ninja a wizard since ninjustu and genjustu are forms of magic, kind of." replied Sakura.  
  
"Anyways," said the third, "Team 7 has been chosen to perform this mission due to the lack of shinobi availibility.   
  
You three, four, including Kakashi, will be sent to England to protect a boy named Harry Potter. Currently in the wizardingworld, there is a dangerous war going on. Professor Dumbledore has come to Konoha in seek of 'advanced' assisstance in this war. The boy, Harry Potter, is a famous wizard who was the only one to survive against Voldermort, the leader of what you could call the 'evil' side. Potter is being seeked by Voldermort and now needs your protection against him. You three will attend Hogwarts, the school which the boy goes to in order to protect him. Your mission is not only to ensure that the boy stays alive but also to ensure the defeat Voldermort, no matter how long it takes. Understood?"  
  
"You said 'no matter how long it takes' sir. Does that mean we'll be there for a long period of time? And what is Kakashi's role in this mission?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"The answer to the first question will be up to you, or how long it takes you to defeat Voldermort. It could take weeks, days, or even years. And Kakashi will be going to there as the professor of 'Wandless Fighting' a new subject that has just been added to Hogwarts's curriculum." replied the third.  
  
"I see.."

**-----------------------**

**_Two Weeks Later_**  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat in a room, surrounded by silence. The three were at headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, better known as 12 Grimmuald Place. The order was currently in a meeting, leaving  
  
Harry and his friends dying of boredom. "I wish they'd hurry up already, I'm getting hungry." said Ron, trying to break the silence. "I wonder what they're talking about this time..."  
  
"Like they'll let us know about it." replied Harry in a bored tone. "I can't wait until school starts again, at least it won't be as boring as it is here."  
  
As the trio sat there, getting even more bored an owl flew through the window, carrying three yellowish envelopes.  
  
"Look," stated Hermione, "our letters are here." The owl dropped the letters into the laps of their receivers. "Looks like   
  
all the normal stuff. Hang on, what's this?" asked Ron as he took out the letter's contents.  
  
Harry unfolded a piece of parchment and read aloud.   
  
"_Dear Students,  
  
Many changes will be happening to Hogwarts this year. One of them is a new subject that will be added to the curriculum called 'Wandless Fighting'. In this subject, students will be taught how to defend themselves in cases where their wand is not able to be used. Participation in this class will be optional. Below is a form for those who wish to join. Another change will be Hogwarts's High Inquisitor. The Ministry of Magic has thought it appropiate that they send someone trusted to Hogwarts to overlook that it is being properly run.   
  
Also, there will be three new students attending Hogwarts who have come from Japan. They will be placed in the third year and sorted with the first years. We ask the students of Hogwarts to treat them with caring hospitality.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,   
Minerva McGonagall_ "  
  
"Wicked! This new class sounds awesome I'm definately going to join, Harry, you're joining right? What about you Hermione?" exclaimed Ron.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait." replied Harry. "Well, Wandless Fighting does sound interesting, so I guess I'm in. Besides that, I'm looking forward to meeting the new students." said Hermione. "Dumbledore will probably have to put a translation charm on them...."  
  
With no reason to be bored anymore, the three friends talked about what their third year at school will be like, ignorant of the truth behind the three new students.End of Chapter One....why is it that the first chapter is the hardest to type? 


	2. Team 7 Divided

Sorry for the wait, but it's kinda hard for me to update. And there may be some spacing problems in the chapters (I'm using Notepad to type this). Last thing, I'm not going to bother writing about how Team 7 goes shopping in Diagon Alley...If there's anything you want explained in the story, just put it in the review and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Here's Chapter 2  
  
**Chapter 2: Team 7 Divided**

"I can't believe how fast the summer's gone by. It seems like only yesterday we were assigned the mission." sighed Sakura.

It was one week before term one at Hogwarts would start. Team 7 and their Jounin teacher were on a boat headed for England. Sakura was hanging over the side of the boat (it's a big boat), staring into blue water. Sasuke was inside, probably sleeping. Kakashi was reading the latest edition of Come Come Paradise (the pervert). And Naruto.....was being Naruto.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? How much longer will it take? Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, sighing. This was the _n_th time today Naruto had asked him.

"Naruto, I told you, we'll be there in a few hours. If you want to get there faster, you're welcome to run there..." Kakashi joked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yosh! See you there!" exclaimed Naruto. The blonde-haired jumped off the boat and started running on the water.

"I was only kidding.........."

**_London, England_**

In a few hours, Team 7 and a very wet Naruto had arrived in London. An hour after Naruto decided to run there, Kakashi and Sakura found Naruto in the water, breathing hard. Apparently, Naruto didn't know how far away London was and decided to sprint there.

Kakashi led them to a place called "The Leaky Cauldron" and told them that they would be staying there until school started. The bartender named Tom showed the four to their rooms.

Naruto took off his wet clothes and head protector and began rummaging through his bag for dry clothes. Dry and refreshened, Naruto picked up his head protector, took one last look at it and placed it at the very bottom of the bag.

_(Prior the arrival in London)  
  
Kakashi had just finished telling his team more infomation on their client. Infomation such as what happened during his first two years at school, who he lives with, his friend/enemies, etc.  
  
"And before I forget, make sure that Potter does not find out anything about you. He can't know that you're shinobi or about the mission. The only person at that school who knows about this is Dumbledore." explained Kakashi. "And one last thing. Don't forget to take off your head protectors. Things'll get complicated if people find out the three of you know me. Once at Hogwarts, try to act as you've never met the other two....."_

Sakura sighed._ 'How am I supposed to act as if I never met Sasuke? I mean, Naruto I can deal with, but Sasuke-kun?'_ she thought as she looked out the window. 

(Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!)

A week before the term started turned into a few hours. It was 9 o'clock at King's Cross Station and Team 7 was there early (Kakashi told them to meet him there at 7 in the morning, but knowing Kakashi...) so that not many people would see them together.

"This will be our last time together before we meet again at Hogwarts. I won't be taking the train there so I'll explain things now. Once you arrive, there will be someone who will call for all the first years. Follow that man and the rest of the students. And don't forget what I've told you on the boat." explained Kakashi.

"Naruto....are you listening?" "Yeah, yeah, don't forget whatever....." Naruto said while looking around, "Ano, Kakashi-sensei.....where Platform 9 3/4?" Sakura and Sasuke look around and saw that there were only Platforms 9 and 10.

"Baka.....it's probably somewhere where normal people can't see it. Don't you think it'd look suspicious if so many wizards gathered in one place going to a place called Hogwarts?" smirked Sasuke.

Glare.

"Heh, right. Platform 9 3/4, in order to get there, just run into there." Kakashi pointed at the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then...Ja ne." And the silver-haired Jounin was no longer there.

"Well, if no one else is going, then I guess I'll go first...." said Sasuke. He ran into the barrier and disappeared.

The other two followed Sasuke and found that Platform 9 3/4 was indeed hidden a place safe from Muggle view.

It was still early, so there weren't many people there. "So then, I guess is where we split up, ne, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"...hai....see you then." Sasuke walked onto the train without looking back.

(Inner Sakura: [Starts crying in a way that's funny]: Sasuke-kun!!)

-----------

Harry and his two best friends made it onto the express just on time.

"See Ron, I told you. If we'd only come early, we wouldn't have some much trouble trying to find a compartment..." lamented Hermione.  
  
"Oh quit complaining Hermione. See this one only had one person in it." said Ron as they passed the compartment Naruto was in.   
  
"Umm, excuse me, mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full..." asked Harry. Naruto looked up and nodded.

After the trio settled down, introductories began (I hate typing this part). Harry held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Naruto looked at the boy's hand suspiciously, shook it, and replied with a grin, "My name's Uzamaki Naruto."   
  
"Hey, you're one of the three transfer students, aren't you?" exclaimed Ron.   
  
"Ano....I guess so." _'What's a transfer student?'_

The four students chatted away different stuff almost all the way there. Meanwhile in another compartment Sasuke sat alone looking out the window not doing much of anything. He had somehow locked the compartment so that no one else could come in. Sakura, in another compartment was surrounded, much like Naruto, by three other students, who talked with the female transfer student almost all the way there.

As the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, students of different years scrambled out of the train. A loud voice could be heard calling out 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!'   
  
As if on cue, Hogwarts's first years followed the voice, as did the three shinobi, towards the castle.

--------------

Next to come, **The Sorting**. What? Sasuke's in.....


	3. The Sorting

A few people wrote that they'd like to know what type of wands Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have. The reason why I didn't put it in the story was because it's irrelevant and not important in the story. You're welcome to make up your own wands for them if you want. Onto chapter 3....  
  
**Chapter 3: The Sorting  
**  
"Murphy, Jeremy." called out the voice that belonged to Professor Minerva McGonagall. After Hagrid led the first years and the transfers into the castle, McGonagall explained to them about the sorting and the houses. The sorting was now taking place and almost over.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
All that was left now were the shinobi. The Great Hall silenced as the headmaster stood up. "You have all, in your letters, read that this year will consist of many new changes. One of them being the coming of three third-year students from the island of Japan. We are honored to accept them as students here at Hogwarts and hope that you will treat them with great hospitality.  
  
Professor McGonagall started calling out the names.   
  
"Haruno, Sakura"  
  
The pink-haired shinobi sat on the stool as the hat was being placed ontop.  
  
_"I sense you are a person of great intellect," began a voice, "Yes, you would do good in Ravenclaw. But, what's this? I sense something even greater than intellect in you. A great potential.....Then, let it be_ GRYFFINDOR!._"_  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke coolly walked up to the sorting hat. Girls could be seen blushing as he did.

_"My, my, how different you are....You have the mind fit for Ravenclaw and courage fit for Gryffindor. And yet-"_

_'Can you hurry this up?'_

_"Then, let it be _SLYTHERIN!_"_

"Uzamaki, Naruto."

Naruto clumsily walked up to McGonagall and sat on the stool.

_"Ah, I sense a great, dark power in you. You have a thirst to prove yourself....."_

Naruto fell off the stool. "Oi, what's going on?! Hats aren't suppose to talk!"

Laughter could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Sakura and Sasuke mentally sighed.

"Please Mr. Uzamaki, may we continue with your sorting?" asked an impatient McGonagall. Naruto cautiously sat back on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

--------------

Naruto happily walked to his house table. _'I'm in the same house as Sakura-chan.' _he mentally sang.

Sakura on the other hand looked as if though she was going to throw up. _'I'm in the same house as............Naruto!?'_

Dumbledore once again stood up from his seat and the Great Hall once again silenced. "Now that the sortings are over, I would like to welcome four other people to Hogwarts. I am happy to say that Professor Remus Lupin is back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The Great Hall exploded in applause and cheers. Slytherin, on the other hand, had a look of disgust on their faces.

"I would also like to welcome the professor**s** of the new subject, 'Wandless Fighting. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart and Professor Kakashi Hatake." Dumbledore motioned towards the two professors. Sakura and Naruto laughed at the way Kakashi's name sounded in English form.

"Finally-" Dumbledore continued but was cut off by a '_hem-hem'_. The headmaster turned his head to the source of the interruption, which belonged to the third person. She stood up as Dumbledore silently sat down. Naruto stared at the lady. '_Hehe, she look's like Gamabunta..'_

The older students were exchanging glances with each other, clearly she didn't know how things were done here.

"Thank you headmaster, for the introductions, but I felt as if the students and the staff should get a feel of the importance of the reason why I'm here....." The lady continued with her speech introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge or Professor Umbridge, which the students would call her by. She explained she was here as Hogwarts's High Inquisitor and would be inspecting Hogwarts and its staff and etc.

By the time she was done, most of the students were hungry, tired, and bored, including the staff. Umbridge sat down with an ugly smile on her face and Dumbledore stood up again....

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. Now that introductions are done, I'm pleased to say, 'let the feast begin!'"

-----------------

Sorry this chapter is kind of short, seeing as how it's written only about the sorting...Next one will be a bit longer...

Next to come: **The One Who Is Always Late.** He's late again! Wait, who's that?


	4. The One Who's Always Late

O.k., before you guys start ranting and stuff, I'm stating right now that I AM a hyprocrite and a procrastinator. For some reason, a lot of times when I write fanfics, I quickly lose my 'spark' and put the fic on hold. But never fear, for I have returned . Anyways, sorry for the long wait (Well, not really :P) and on to Chapter 3! ...er I mean 4!

Recap (For my sake): Sortings are over. Sakura and Naruto are in Gryffindor, Sasuke in Slytherin. New staff introduced.

**The One Who Is Always Late:** He's late again! Wait, who's that?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------

"Oi, Naruto. Naruto! Wake up you idiot!"

"Huh?" Naruto slowly, very slowly opened his eyelids. The pink-haired kuniochi was looking very irritated.

"About time Naruto! Did you decide forget the mission and oversleep? We're in school now, and we have classes to go to. Now come on!" Sakura ranted. Sighing, she climbed down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall, leaving Naruto to tend to himself.

Naruto groggily sat up and looked around. Everyone had already up and left. Naruto decided to get dressed quickly, not wanting to piss his _beloved_ Sakura off anymore than he already had.

After getting their fill of breakfast, most of the students started heading for their first classes. For the third-year Gryffindors, it was _'Wandless Fighting'_. The class was to be held outside near the lake.

Naruto, after seeing Sakura walk out, followed suit. Sakura planned on going to class a bit early, being the great student she is, and hoping to meet up with Kakashi. _'Wait.....what am I thinking. Kakashi, being early? I must be out of my mind....' _she thought.

Upon reaching the lake, the two Genins looked around were not surprised to see no one there......wait, they missed someone. A _very_ familiar someone. Someone who they thought would be impossible to see at this time.....

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!?!!?"

The silver-haired Jounin looked around to make sure that they were alone before saying. "Yo."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey......sensei, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?!" stuttered Naruto.

"Well, I _am_ the teacher, and lower the volume, wouldn't want anyone over hearing....."

"I know that! I mean.....why are you....._early_?" said Naruto a bit quieter.

"Well...." Kakashi started before drifting off into his own thoughts. A glare from his two students brought him back. "Oh yea, where was I?(Facefault from Sakura and Naruto) Well, considering this is a mission. And I have more students to teach......I mean, when it was with _you_ guys, it wouldn't matter if I kinda slacked off.." chuckled Kakashi.

'Yare, yare......' thought Sakura.

Pretty soon the other Gryffindors and Slytherins (Sakura felt very happy that Sasuke would be with her) arrived. And along with the students came the 'well-looking' Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Good morning Professor," the blonde (Lockhart, not Naruto) started. Not waiting for a reply he turned to face the class and continued, "Welcome everyone, to your very first class of Wandless Fighting. Now, before we being, I must warn you. In this class you will face many dangers and you may not be willing to participate in some of the exercises that are assigned. But never fear! For I and with some assisstance from Professor Hatake, we will do our best to keep you safe. Isn't that right, Professor?"

Kakashi looked up and simply replied, " Yes, yes...."

"Now, let me explain how this class is going to work," stated Lockhart, "The class will be split into two groups, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Professor Hatake, and Slytherin and Hufflepuff will be taught by me." He threw out one of his flashy smiles which said 'I'd rather teach Harry Potter and his friends' . "Near the end of the year, there will be a competition bewtween the two groups. The exciting part is that there will be a certain bet made, and the professor of the losing group must perform a task chosen prior to the competition. You will learn more about this as we progress. Everyone understand?" He said in a cheery, egotistic voice.

The students, even Slytherins were looking highly excited. The thought of being able to beat the other up without getting in trouble was just too overwhelming.

"Of course, that is far in the future and now, we must concentrate on toughening you youngsters up for-"

"Excuse me, Professor for interrupting, but I think the students would much rather be starting their studies than indulging in an introductory speech?" said Kakashi, as politely as possible, withough insulting his partner (Anything to shut him up).

And with that, the students were separated into their groups and followed their teacher to a new location.

(Inner Sakura: NOO, why must the gods separate me from Sasuke?!?!)

--------------

**Lockhart's Class**

"Now class, assuming that I am the only one with 'Muggle' fighting skills, we shall begin with the easier techniques....." stated Lockhart.

'What the hell is with this guy' thought Sasuke, disappointed that he was being taught by an egotistical idiot.

"Today, we shall start working on my favorite kicking technique, a jumping roundhouse....."

--------------

**Kakashi's Class**

"Well, well, look at all the young and eager faces here. Welcome to my division of Wandless Fighting, I am Professor Kakashi Hatake. Not to brag, but I know quite a lot of 'cool' fighting techniques that I bet you youngsters want to learn, right?" said Kakashi.

The Gryffindors looked at each other excitedly and nodded 'yes'.

Kakashi continued, "Well...........too bad. In order for you to improve, you must practice the fundamentals first, so practice you will. For today's lesson, you will run **10** laps around this circle, understand.?" He pointed to a large circle drawn into the grass.

The students started to groan, disappointed that they wouldn't be learning any _cool_ techniques like they hoped. The only students who weren't entirely disappointed were the two Genins. Both Sakura and Naruto had the same thought going through their heads: 'It's too bad we won't learn anything interesting, but at least this is going to be easy!'

"What are you waiting for? Start!" said Kakashi.

And with that, the Gryffindors started to run.

--------------------------

End Of Chapter 4

There's not much of Harry, Ron, or Hermione in this chapter, but don't worry.....

Next Chapter: **Potions with the Potions Master :** Ne, Sakura-chan, this guy creeps me out.....


End file.
